


Eyes on the Prize

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Canon Universe, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Magic, Magic Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sub Thor (Marvel), Top Loki, Verbal Humiliation, like tiny really, referenced more like, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: It's easy to take Thor out in the open when he folds like paper under the influence of Loki's magic.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> The hardest part about Kinktober is deciding which ship I wanna write for each day. ._.

> Day 06: **Size Difference** | **Bondage** | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

For as well as Thor's instincts served him in battle, they always failed him in the presence of magic. Or perhaps it was just Loki's magic, Loki mused.

His brother was fresh from practice, lingering in the courtyard as he said his farewells to his friends and fellow warriors. Loki was hidden from sight behind a pillar, safe in the cool shade as he watched carefully, waiting for the moment to strike. All he needed was for the others to leave, for this particular courtyard was not frequented by servants, and most especially not when any of the royal family was near, for this was the courtyard closest to their private rooms. So, as could be expected, its only occupants were Loki, Thor, and his brother's sycophants.

It felt like an eternity before they finally turned away and departed, the stone wall closing after them. Loki breathed a barrier spell in the air, to enclose and disguise the open air, and then he breathed another one, binding Thor's limbs thoroughly to themselves and his body. There was a startled shout behind him, cut off suddenly when Loki sealed his lips. He gave Thor a moment to panic, to be afraid, and then stepped out from behind his hiding spot, smiling.

"Hello, brother," he said softly, amused at the position Thor had fallen into. The spell had bound calves to thighs, forearms to biceps, and Thor had fallen to the flagstones that way, unable to kneel there any other way than with his arse in the air, his shoulders pressed to the ground, and his head turned so that his face wasn't flat against the stone. When Loki stepped in the line of his eyes, it took a moment for Thor to catch on, and then his eyes narrowed as he blew a huff of air out of his nose.

"I presume you did well on the fields today?" Loki asked as he knelt behind his brother's broader form and loosened his breeches, tugging them down to reveal the glorious globes of tanned skin which he palmed with both hands, kneading the firm muscle underneath.

Thor was trying valiantly to speak, his attempts muffled hums in his throat. If he could speak, Loki knew that his brother would not be trying to answer him, but trying to turn him away. Not because anything so silly as not wanting what was about to happen (Thor always wanted him, was so hungry for him, always), but because they appeared to be in the open, where anyone could come upon two brothers engaging in activities best saved for the unrelated. However, with his spell in place, Loki well knew that they would be unbothered, undiscovered, and he had no qualms enhancing the situation by flaunting this knowledge.

"Of course you did well," he said, as if Thor had actually been able to answer his question. He pulled a vial from inside his tunic and poured the slick over his fingers, easing two into his brother at once, who wasn't even tight, despite his protests.

"How many of your comrades do you think would come looking for you?" he asked curiously as he began to loosen the tight ring of muscles around his fingers, and it was at that faux-innocent query that Thor finally went tense. Loki made a condescending sort of calming sound, placing his hand on Thor's lower back and sliding it along the length of his brother's spine, pushing his tunic upwards at the same time.

"What might they think," he murmured, slipping another finger into where Thor was loosening around him despite the tension through the rest of his body. Useless tension, for Thor had never been able to break one of Loki's binding spells. Not even under simulations of distress. Not even for the promise of great reward. It was disheartening, but it also enforced in Loki the idea that Thor would be forever be lost without him at his side, guarding, protecting, guiding.

"What might they think of their great prince on his knees for his brother? What might they think of the way Loki, small, weak, defenseless Loki, can so easily bend the great and mighty Thor to his will, to take him as a husband would take a spouse?" In truth, Loki was anything but small, weak, or defenseless. True, he did not have the muscle or bulk that Thor did, or any of the other warriors - even Sif had more muscle than he did - but he and Thor were of equal height, and what Loki lacked in brute strength, he made up for in cunning and speed. They both knew he was anything but weak, that he was anything but defenseless, for how many times had they sparred together, each gaining equal wins and losses. But that would not matter if Thor's friends came upon them. They saw what they wished to see, and what they might see now would humiliate Thor and bring him shame. Not that Thor knew that Loki would allow no one but himself to do such a thing to his brother.

To Thor's knowledge, such a thing could indeed happen at any time, and he was tense and trembling with the possibility of it. And yet… With his brother spread apart for the pleasure of Loki's gaze, Loki could easily see the thick cock hanging between Thor's legs. The purple head was just wet enough at the tip that Loki knew exactly how aroused the danger of being caught made Thor. He pulled his fingers from Thor's loosened passage, despite the muffled sounds of discontent, and carefully touched the tip of one finger to the slit at the end of his brother's cock. From the sound Thor made, Loki knew he would have jerked had they been in bed rather than in the courtyard.

When Loki sat upright and pushed only the head of his cock into where his brother was wet and open and waiting for him, Thor made that same strangled-shout sound in his throat again, and Loki patted his side, like a horse to be calmed. "I would take care the sounds you make, brother," he whispered, leaning forward as he spoke, the natural movement sliding him deeper. "You don't want anyone to hear you and come running, do you?" He paused once fully seated, pelvis pressed in full to Thor's arse and his planted on the stones above Thor's shoulder so he could lean down and speak into his ear.

Thor made another sound, one like a whimper, and his eyes squeezed shut as his passage rippled around Loki. Taking that as an invitation, Loki began to thrust, though he kept his upper body where it was. "I worry about you, Thor," he said conversationally, even as the familiar warmth of arousal and pleasure began to burn through his nerves. "It was frightfully easy to bind you, to bring you to your knees and keep you splayed so that I could do with you what I willed. You have no defenses to magic without me. Anyone could have found you like this. Anyone could have found you presenting yourself like a gift and taken advantage of you. Anyone could have been inside you right now."

His brother whimpered again, still-closed eyes beginning to leak tears, but even Loki could not be certain if the cause was his words or from his stimulation. He paused in speaking for a moment, shifting on his knees, looking for the pleasure center that would normally have Thor writhing. It took only a few moments before he found it, and when he did, Thor's eyes flew open wide, pupils so dilated that they nearly eclipsed his irises. As a reward, Loki ducked his head just enough to press a kiss to Thor's temple.

The warmth in his own skin was slowly becoming liquid fire, his release building at the base of his spine, and he knew that if he was already feeling it, then Thor would be too, if not stronger. Loki's brother was a master of his body, knew how to force it to its limits, but Loki was its own, Loki alone knew how to play it in such a manner that would leave Thor weak from pleasure and crying.

"It is lucky for you, then, that it was I who bound you," he continued, beginning to pick up speed. "It is lucky for you that it is I who is inside of you. It is lucky for you that you have yet to discover what I would do should I find you lying with another."

Thor's eyes were wide now, but they were losing focus as the muscles wrapped around Loki's cock began to spasm. "Yes, Thor," Loki said, voice soft as he forced himself to quicken. "I want you to find your release on nothing by my cock. And when you do, I will find my release in you. I will spill into you and fill you with my essence, a mark no one else can see, that no one else can touch."

There was a strange sound coming from below him, a soft keen building in pitch as the muscles around him contracted wildly. Suddenly, it stopped at the same moment Thor clenched tight around him, and Loki found himself locking his jaw as his orgasm was wrenched from him. He let his brother's thick body take his weight as he spilled into the warm channel rippling around him, and he continued to do so even as the last vestiges of lightning faded from his limbs.

As Loki began to soften, still inside of Thor, he reached up and began to comb his fingers through his brother's sweat-dampened golden strands. Thor's eyes were closed again, breath sucked sharply in through his nose and exhaled just as harshly, but he began to calm slowly under Loki's sure fingers. There was only so much that he could do without soaps and a brush, but by the time he was as satisfied as he could be, he pulled away and stood, pulling his breeches back in place. Once back on his feet, he took a moment to admire the picture that the Prince of Asgard made, kneeling at Loki's feet and ready for the taking, hole glistening from Loki's release. It was tempting to just leave him that way, to have him that way always, but Loki knew he would get bored too quickly.

He released Thor from his magic and Thor unfolded slowly from the unnatural position Loki had bound him in, stretching one limb at a time before getting to his feet. He didn't look at Loki as he tied his breeches closed, face redder than it should be and his back holding an unusual tension - undoubtedly he was attempting to keep Loki's release inside of him to keep from making a suspicious mess in his clothes.

"You should hurry, brother," Loki said mildly with a sharp smile. "You wouldn't want me falling from you onto the palace floors outside of your rooms."

"You are lucky we did not get caught, Loki," Thor huffed sharply. It was almost a snap, but not quite; Thor could never quite manage a proper level of anger for anything after Loki had taken him.

Loki's smile sharpened as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Large hands settled tentatively at his waist and Loki pressed a kiss to the corner of Thor's mouth, denying him the proper affection he knew his brother longed for. "Luck had nothing to do with it," Loki informed him, kissing the other side of his mouth, pleased at the way Thor's hands tightened for just a moment at his waist.

Thor pulled back, forehead pinched in a frown and lips pulled thin. "If you knew we were not going to get caught, then the things you said were unfairly cruel, Loki," Thor said, sounding sad and just a little betrayed, and yet his hands were even tighter on Loki. His brother had always clung tighter to his things when he feared he was going to lose them. "Why would you say such things?"

"Because, brother," Loki whispered, clenching the fingers in Thor's hair into a tight fist, holding his brother still, "it pleases me. And though you will not admit it, it pleases you too."

Loki held Thor's wide eyes for a long moment before he loosened his fist. "You should go clean before dinner. We wouldn't want Father to discover the true reason you're so dishevelled."

Something slid over his brother's eyes, a sobriety entering his expression, and then Thor nodded. There was a slight hesitation, and then he pressed a kiss to Loki's cheek. "As you wish, brother," he said before stepping away.

Thor's walk was almost amusing to watch, especially from the back, but Loki could not laugh. He cloaked himself and followed Thor into the palace, and ensured no one intercepted his brother. Thor was a good warrior, but he was a terrible liar, and one strange look from someone was all it would take for Loki's little paradise to crumble to dust at his feet. He would always look out for Thor's best interest, but most avidly when they aligned with his own.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I played with these two. They were my first AO3 fic. :3 And apparently I prefer writing from Loki's POV...
> 
> Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Eyes-on-the-Prize).


End file.
